Marco Verrasi
|ethnicity= Caucasian |homeworld= |eras= The Great Galactic Revival |born= 2201 CE |died= October 19th, 2267 CE |gender= Male |height= 177.80 Cm (5.10 Ft) |weight= |skin= Fair |eyes= Brown |hair= Grey-Brown |physical= |mental= |medical= |augmentations= |class= |specializations= |talents= |powers= |weapons= |armors= |equipment= |affiliation= * *Baron Verrasi's Pirates |service number= |rank= |occupation= Crime Lord |loyalty= |conflicts= }} Baron Marco Verrasi was a notorious crime lord on Koutor most noted for his sadistic means of torture and warfare. Prior to becoming the Baron, he was an officer in the , up until their dissolution in 2225 CE, when they became the Dark Space Mercenary Company. Marco, instead of joining the Dark Spacers, assembled his own PMC with the funds he had acquired working for the Blue Suns. He then settled on Koutor, a planet in chaos due to the global gang warfare. Marco used his influence to build his organization, and then stuff out several others, earning him the nickname, The Baron. Eventually he was killed by his pilot, Brandon Adams in 2267 CE. He is a minor character in Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Biography Early Career Little is known about Verrasi's past prior to joining the in 2218 CE. He quickly made a name for himself as Marco disregarded all ethics in pursuit of his mission. By 2222, he was an officer in the Blue Suns, with his own branch of the organization. However in 2224, when the Blue suns were on the verge of collapsing, Marco took his finances, and the men loyal to him and left. After leaving the Blue Suns, Marco and his pirates made their way to Koutor, a planet covered in a massive city scape. The planet was basically locked in a massive gang war, after the arrival of hundreds of thousands of refugees and pirates from across the galaxy. Marco took advantage of this situation, and used allies he had made while working for the Blue Suns to expand his own PMC. He then ruthlessly began routing out gangs in the Saints District of the planet, and after some time, retained control of the area, and the descending districts. After this, he earned the nickname the Baron. The Baron Following his take over, the Baron began ruling with an iron first, despite being non-prejudice against alien races like most crime lords on Koutor were, he was just as ruthless, if not more. He utilized torture, extortion, and kidnapping to beat down any resistance against him. Eventually he hired the callous mercenary Kal Schebatsky to be his second in command. Until 2262 CE, he captured a young pilot, Brandon Adams, the captain of the MSV Legacy, killed his crew, and then subjected him to months of torture. Eventually, he spared Adams from anymore torture, and instead, decided to make him serve as his personal pilot, and took the Legacy as his own as well. In late 2267 CE, the Baron was continuing his duties as a ruthless crime lord, when his pilot Brandon informed him that a group of mercenaries were attempting to infiltrate his facility through the sewage plant connected to the palace. He, Kal, Adams and a squad of soldiers cut off the team, consisting of Taylor, Iyra Aldonia, Sykes Wiam, Attar Mourin, and Aelia Waed, sedated them, and took them into custody. Upon returning to his base, he was contacted by the Exodus Dominion, requesting the Baron turn over the human biotic, Taylor to them. After arranging a deal, Marco agreed. Before he could hand off the human to the Dominion, Brandon freed the group, as he intended to do all along, and they battled their way through Marco's palace, releasing prisoners in the process and sending the compound into chaos. Marco, Kal, and a squad of mercenaries cut off half the team in the hangar, as they attempted to steal the Legacy. The Baron attempted to give a speech, only for Taylor to start the shooting, forcing a gunfight to break out. The team managed to defeat the mercenaries, and in the process, Taylor threw Kal out of one of the hangar bay windows. In a last ditch effort for victory, Marco took Iyra hostage, only to be gunned down by Adams, who took several extra shots for revenge. They then boarded the Legacy, along with the rest of their team and escaped. This effectively ended the rule of the Baron's Pirates, ushering other gangs in Koutor to take over. Personality and Description Marco Verrasi was a vicious merciless man, originally he only was cruel to gain notoriety in the Blue Suns, but it eventually grew on him. He slowly became more and more sadistic over time, and developed a hobby out of torturing people. He doesn't refrain from execution as well, and has made it a daily part of his life to distance himself from people. Despite these negative qualities, it has been noted when ever he gets a few drinks in him, he has a soft side. Once an in shape, rugged man, Marco has since suffered in his form. He used to have short dark hair, and a trimmed beard, along with the look of someone who's physical appearance and health was his priority. However, after becoming the Baron, he began to have less and less combat roles, and with this, let himself go. He grew his hair out, and a beard as it riddled with gray hairs, and shot out a beer belly as well. Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Trivia Category:COSG Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy